


Father Figure

by Amycat8733



Series: Lightning 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every boy needs a father figure and John is Torren’s. Kanaan, however, isn’t ready to give up his title. When he decides to do something about it, things get ugly.<br/>Falls between Meeting Minds and Lightning Strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To DorothyOz who asked for a story telling why Kanaan is not involved in Torren John’s life and to Mysra who helped me hammer out the idea my plot kitty dropped into my lap then encouraged me to write it.

Kanaan was hesitant to approach Teyla when he spotted her in the mess hall eating her afternoon meal alone. He had traveled here to Atlantis in order to spend time with Torren and to become better acquainted with Teyla’s teammates. After his actions in persuading the rest of their people that a new speaker should be chosen to represent them, she had been distant towards him. He stopped by her side and waited for her to acknowledge him.

“Greetings, Kanaan.”

“Greetings, Teyla. May I accompany you and your team on your outing tomorrow?”

Teyla gazed up at him and he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

“You are welcome, but may I ask why?”

Kanaan sat down in order to draw less attention. “I wish to spend time with Torren and I would like to know Colonel Sheppard and Ronon and Dr. McKay better.”

Teyla shook her head. “Rodney is still nervous about leaving the city. We have tried to convince him otherwise, but …”

Kanaan nodded. “I understand the feeling.”

Teyla stood, her meal finished. “We leave at 0900 hours and you should meet us in the Gateroom. It is best if you are early.”

“I will be there.” Kanaan bowed his head in thanks before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he stumbled in the corridor, John realized some days he did not get paid enough to roll out of bed and this was one of them. His day had started early yesterday morning with a staff meeting before the Gate teams left on their missions followed by another with Woolsey to review his latest supply requisitions.

He’d barely finished half his lunch when the contamination alarm sounded. Atlantis locked down a section of the labs because of a chemical hazard caused by the fumes from two chemicals that should never be stored near each other in an enclosed area finally reached critical mass. The resulting explosion created veritable mountains of purple foam which would have made Barney jump for joy. Until he smelled it. The horrific odor reminded John of a rotting Wraith cruiser they’d found.

Being Military Commander meant he had to supervise the cleanup process since the situation posed a hazard to city security. True to form, because rarely did anything go his way, the process had to be conducted wearing hazmat suits, meaning he spent the day in the hot, heavy and bulky suit which made him very irritable.

Finished with the tedious and dangerous task, he got the pleasure of sitting in another meeting, this time with Rodney, Radek, Miko, Woolsey and every scientist who worked in that area. The highlight was listening to Rodney tear his subordinates new assholes. Miko’s sarcastic comments, shared through the instant messenger feature in the tablet computers, had him and Radek biting their tongues to stifle their laughter.

By the time the ass-chewing session wound down, John had been on duty over thirty-six hours and no amount of coffee was sufficient to keep him awake further. After making his way to his old quarters, John reached out to Teyla and told her where he was and that he loved her. He took a quick shower to soothe his aching muscles, dressed and made it to his bed just as his knees gave out. He dropped on the bed, sprawled out and was dead to the world as soon as his head hit the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teyla checked on him before dinner and he was still fast asleep. She picked up a sandwich and chips for him and left the food on a tray beside his bed. She looked in on him once more before retiring and noticed he had devoured the meal before going back to sleep. Teyla was lost in thought as she entered her quarters to put Torren to bed. As she went about her nightly routine, Teyla realized how much she yearned for John’s presence. He would often slip up behind her and enfold her in his strong arms while kissing her neck and shoulders or nuzzling her hair. She especially missed him when she crawled between the sheets and did not have his warm, muscled body to curl up against.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John entered the Gateroom and spotted Teyla, Torren and Ronon standing to one side of the Gate. There was a woven basket and two backpacks sitting on the floor. Kanaan walked in just as John reached his family. Although he itched to grab Teyla and plant a big kiss on her luscious lips, John was reticent to do so in front of Kanaan so he settled for sending her a mental caress and an I love you. Kanaan and Teyla might not be together, but John didn’t want to rub their relationship in the guy’s face.

John shifted towards Kanaan as the Athosian joined them and held out a lumpy black bundle. “Here, you need to wear these.”

The bundle turned out to be a sidearm in a holster and a radio.

Kanaan glanced up at the Colonel. “Are we expecting trouble?”

“No, but no one goes off world without a means of protection.”

Once Kanaan had the radio in place and belt secured, John peered up at Salawi, making a circling motion in the air over his head. “Dial it up.”

They chose an area near the Gate to set up their picnic. A river ran nearby, but not close enough that they would need to worry about Torren getting to it. Away from their campsite, the ground rose and disappeared behind a hill.

“I’m off fishing,” Ronon grumbled stuffing the last off his sandwich into his mouth. John couldn’t help chuckle. Ronon had told him he planned on cooking for Amelia tonight and wanted to impress her by not only cooking, but cooking something he had caught himself.

“Knock yourself out buddy, just stay in radio range.”

Ronon nodded and grabbed the gear he had gotten from Carson while John and Teyla started to clean up the last of their meal.

John turned to Torren, seeing the boy had already grabbed the ball he had brought along. He looked at Teyla. “Go ahead John. I shall enjoy some reading if you do not mind.”

John smiled at her shaking his head. “Kanaan?” he asked throwing a glance over his shoulder.

“I would enjoy that very much.”

John grabbed the boy from the floor. The ball clutched to his little chest as they moved a bit away, so Teyla could enjoy her reading.

After a while Torren grew tired of playing with the ball and got distracted by an insect that resembled very much an Earth butterfly, only it seemed to sparkle in the sun.

 They were atop the hill, Kanaan trailing behind him while John went to fetch a bucket as Torren liked to pick up pretty rocks and John had quickly grown tired of putting them in his pockets when Torren mis-stepped and fell, skinning his knee on a rock. He rolled over and sat crying. Kanaan hurried over and picked his son up, but Torren refused to be comforted by his father and continued to wail.

John was already on his way back to Torren and Kanaan when the toddler’s cries split the air. He hurried the rest of the way and spotted Torren in Kanaan’s arms. The moment Torren spotted him, his chubby hands reached out as he cried out.

“Da!”

John took the struggling and crying boy from Kanaan with a look of apology and started rubbing his back while projecting love and comfort to calm him. Torren snuggled into John’s neck, his cries quieting to hiccupping sobs as they neared camp. Teyla was on her feet, anxiety evident in her posture.

“Mama!”

 John handed Torren to Teyla. “He fell and skinned his knee on a rock.”

Teyla sat down, Torren cradled in her arms. John got the first aid kit and cleaned Torren’s scrapes while Teyla distracted him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanaan was enjoying himself. Ronon and Colonel Sheppard were firm and caring without being harsh. He could tell Torren adored both men and was attentive. He watched the Colonel especially, aware that he cared for Torren frequently. The Colonel showed great insight and observational skills, knowing when to get Torren excited and when to slow his activities down.

Watching Torren scamper after the butterfly, Kanaan felt his heart soar. He had not spent as much time with Torren as he should although he had seen more of him lately while the Lanteans and their allies fought Queen Death.

When Torren fell and started crying, Kanaan mentally reached out to comfort him even as he hurried to scoop him up. The injury did not appear serious but his son would not hold still and continued to cry.

He did not realize Colonel Sheppard had returned until he felt Torren reach out mentally even as he called out Da. As the Colonel took Torren from him, Kanaan saw the apology cross his face. Indignant fury flared in his heart as he watched his son calm in the arms of the man he called Da. The very thought of another man being called Da in his place was unbearable and could not be allowed to persist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was relieved once Torren stopped crying. With his knee bandaged and his favorite blanket, Torren lay down by Teyla and took a nap in the shade.

John was debating whether to stay with Teyla or check out Ronon’s catch when Kanaan interrupted his thoughts.

“Colonel, perhaps we should go for a walk and leave young Torren to his nap?”

John was undecided. “Teyla?”

“We are fine, John. Go, look around. Perhaps you could find a specimen for Torren’s rock collection.”

John smiled. “Yeah, I could do that.”

The two men moved off, each gazing at the landscape. They followed the treeline as they headed over the hill towards the river. John wanted to look along the water’s edge as he’d always found interesting rocks along the shoreline as a kid.

The cliff jutted outwards and forced the river to curve around it. Where the opposite side sloped towards Ronon’s fishing spot a few miles away, this side was steep and concave like a giant scooped part of it out. The shape threw echoes back to them and made the burbling water seem louder.

John was walking across a debris field at the foot of the cliff when some of the rocks shifted beneath his feet. The shifting stones trapped his left ankle and pitched him backward just as he stepped forward. John twisted to break his fall but still landed hard. The pops from his ankle and knee were loud enough he was certain they echoed from the rock face.

Sprawled on the talus bed, throbbing pain pulsing from his left leg, John reached towards Kanaan, but the Athosian simply stood there staring at him, fingers resting on the hilt of the pistol he wore.

“Kanaan.” No response. He tried again but got nothing. John lay back a moment to catch his breath as a wave of pain washed over him. He reached a scraped hand up to tap his radio but the transceiver was gone, no doubt lost in the rocks.

“Kanaan, snap out of it! I could use some help here.” John figured if that didn’t knock his senses back into Kanaan then he would crawl back to camp. Once he reached the top of the hill he could yell for help or mentally reach out to Teyla. He’d do it now except he wasn’t strong enough to reach that far yet.

Still no response.

John sighed and gritted his teeth as he freed his ankle, swallowing the cry of pain that threatened to burst out. He crawled a short distance until he came across a sturdy piece of driftwood. John took a moment to catch his breath. His hands stung and he glanced down to look at them. His palms and fingers were crisscrossed with numerous cuts, some of which would probably need stitches.

“Crap, Carson’s gonna have a field day when I get back. He’ll probably stick me in the infirmary for a week.” Break time over, John grabbed his chosen piece of wood and used it as a lever and a crutch to get upright once more. He looked down to judge the best direction to head to leave the scree then looked up to plot his course up the hill.

John made his way slowly across the loose rocks, testing each step to make sure he didn’t set off Round Two. He’d just made it to the grassy border when he bumped into Kanaan. John peered at the Athosian and decided he’d come to help as Kanaan’s attention was focused on him. Kanaan reached out and John thought he was going to assist him back to their camp so he was rather surprised when Kanaan snatched his driftwood crutch instead and tossed it away.

“Hey! What gives?” John wobbled a bit until he found his balance, right foot flat with the toe of his left boot barely touching the ground. “I need that to …”

He looked at Kanaan’s face then down at his hands. It took a moment for his brain to kick in and make sense of the image in front of him. Kanaan was gripping the Beretta so fiercely that his knuckles were white and pointing it straight at him.

“Kanaan, put that down. You don’t wanna do anything rash.”

“I am taking back my son’s love.”

“Oh, crap.”

The silence was broken by two gunshots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for the kudos and comments! They are appreciated. Thanks to Anna for helping me write this and to DorothyOz for the idea.

Teyla heard the distant sound of the Stargate activating and checked her watch. They still had hours before they were due back and wondered what had happened.

_“Atlantis to Colonel Sheppard, come in please.”_

Teyla listened, waiting to hear John respond. When he did not, she became concerned.

_“McKay to Sheppard, respond please.”_

Still nothing. Teyla decided to find out what had happened. “Rodney, this is Teyla. John is away from our campsite.”

_“Teyla, thank God. I was beginning to think all of you had been culled or something.”_

“Rodney. Deep breaths and tell me what is wrong.”

_“One of Zelenka’s new minions forced a square peg into a round hole and scrambled several key protocols in Atlantis’ operating system. We replaced the physical component, but we need Sheppard and his magic gene in order to fix the system. We could do it by hand, but it would take weeks and leave us vulnerable in the meantime.”_

“I shall alert Ronon and we shall find John. It may be that the hill nearby is blocking the transmission.”

_“Yeah, that’s great. Find him and tell him to get back here pronto.”_

“I shall deliver your exact message when we locate him.” Teyla could almost hear the wince through the comm line.

_“Um … yeah, ok. You do that. McKay out.”_

Teyla tapped her radio. “Ronon?”

_“I heard. On my way.”_

Teyla was ready by the time Ronon arrived. Torren was riding in a sling upon her back

“Which way did they go?”

“John and Kanaan headed over the hill, possibly towards the river.”

They set out following the barely discernable signs left by the two men. Kanaan grew up in the shadow of the Wraith and all Athosian children were taught to move carefully in order to leave few clues to their presence. John matured without such worries but it was his special training with the Air Force that had imbued him with his skill at stealth.

The trail skirted the tree line as it headed for the river. They crested the hill and paused. There were trees to their left and the cliff on the right but there were no signs of John or Kanaan. They continued on and rounded a curve in the forest’s edge as they headed for the base of the cliff. Standing near the water’s edge they spotted a figure.

It was Kanaan. Of John there was no sign.

Encumbered by Torren’s weight, Ronon beat Teyla to her former lover.

“Where is Sheppard?”

“Gone.” the Athosian whispered. “An animal came out of the trees and attacked.” He raised the pistol he was still holding in his hand. “I fired at it to scare it off. It knocked the Colonel into the river before running away. The water carried him off before I could reach him.”

“Why did you not call for assistance? We would have helped you.”

Kanaan reached a shaking hand up and startled when he encountered the radio in his ear. “I did not remember having it.”

Ronon looked at the river then back at Teyla. “Go get help. I’ll head downstream.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was tiring. The icy water was sapping his strength faster than a Wraith. His injuries weren’t helping matters either. He’d managed to avoid the two shots enough to keep them from being fatal but that wouldn’t make a difference if he didn’t get to dry land soon. He kicked with his legs but the motion had little effect on his course as the double dislocations rendered his left leg almost useless. He tried swimming with just his arms, but impacts with some submerged boulders left him with deep bruises on his back and ribs as well as a sprained wrist.

Moving as best he could, John drifted towards shore. His teeth had stopped chattering, which part of his brain thought was good, but some inner sense told him that was bad. He was so cold that he barely felt it when his boot snagged on the sandy bottom. Teeth gritted against the pain, John made his way to shore. Relief at feeling dry sand grit between his fingers quickly gave way to exhaustion as his vision greyed out and let the darkness swoop in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ronon was concerned. He knew Sheppard and Kanaan and couldn’t imagine either doing something to intentionally hurt the other, but something about Kanaan’s story rang false. Moving as fast as he dared, he searched the banks of the river on both sides, although his gut said his brother was on this side.

Ronon paused for a moment to scan the area. He took a drink from his canteen while his eyes searched the nearby stretch of river. A clump of bushes protruded over the water twenty yards from his position. His gaze swept past them, but some sixth sense, his “spidey sense” as Sheppard would put it, drew his attention back. He put his flask back on his belt even as he hurried down the rise. He reached the tangle of growth quickly and slowed as he neared it. Ronon crouched down to peer beneath the low-hanging branches. He tapped his radio even as he eased under the leafy limbs.

“Teyla, I found him.”

Ronon was reaching for John’s neck to find the pulse point, but his brother was turned away from him. A twitch and an involuntary cough gave him his answer.

“He’s alive.”

_“Thank the Ancestors.”_

Ronon found it amusing when, after everything they knew about the Ancients, Teyla prayed to them or called to them in thanks.

_“How is he?”_

“Don’t know yet. He’s under a bush.” Ronon crawled in further and rolled John over then hooked his hands through John’s armpits and backed them both from beneath the shrubbery. Even through his clothing Ronon could tell that John was cold, which, when he considered it, was not surprising as the river water was frigid.

Out in the open, Ronon took a good look at his brother. The right side of his face was bruised and scraped, probably from impact with something in the water. The bruising only served to highlight the pallor of the rest of his face. Both hands and forearms were bloody, sand having clotted in the numerous cuts. His wet pants were torn and Ronon could see one long, shallow gash on his right thigh through the rip. Most troubling though, were the two gunshot wounds, one in his left arm near the scar where an ancient Wraith shot him a few years ago and the other towards the outside of his left thigh.

Ronon riffled John’s pockets and found the field bandages he’d gotten in the habit of carrying everywhere. McKay teased him about it until one day when he cut his arm bad in his lab. The first aid kit had been bare of anything resembling a bandage. Afterwards, McKay was suitably thankful … in his own way. He applied them as he responded to Teyla’s question.

“He’s unconscious and pretty beat up. Sheppard’s been shot twice and has a bunch of cuts and scrapes.”

A low moan drew his attention.

“Sheppard, you with me?”

“Mmm … no, Ka’an.”

Ronon was momentarily confused. Was Sheppard mixing him up with Kanaan or was it something else?

“It’s alright, Sheppard. Kanaan’s safe.”

John’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at Ronon with glassy hazel eyes.

“No, Kanaan …”

Whatever else John was going to say was lost as he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

_“Ronon, a Jumper just arrived. It will be at your position shortly.”_

“Tell ‘em to hurry.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I am feeling all the love!  
> Thanks to my cheerleader and beta Mysra for her help (and occasional kick in the butt).  
> I am not a doctor, I just write one, so any inaccuracies are mine. If there are any glaring ones, please PM me.  
> Any other mistakes are mine.

Carson Beckett waited impatiently for the jumper to land. Teyla had relayed Kanaan’s story in which he said they were attacked by an animal that he chased off after the beast had knocked the Colonel into the river. Soon as the jumper settled, Carson was at its side, the tailgate lowering smoothly. He had taken just a few strides up it only to be stopped by the appearance of a blanket wrapped bundle in front of his face.

“Doc, here’s your patient.”

Carson blinked. “Thank you, lad. Put him here.”

Ronon gently laid his charge on the gurney. The med team wasted no time in securing the unconscious Colonel before hurrying off.

In the infirmary, Carson directed his team and the gurney to an exam area. The nurses quickly stripped John’s wet and torn clothes off before covering him with a sheet.

“Linda, get the scanner warmed up. I need to know what kind of damage the bullets did.” He turned to Kari. “Temp?”

“92.3, Doctor Beckett.”

“Start an IV of warmed saline and make sure there are plenty o’ blankets in the warmer. He needs to be warmer afore I take him into surgery.”

While he waited for John’s temperature to rise, Carson called Doctor Cole in. Once she arrived, they would scrub in and repair the Colonel’s injuries. With the two of them they would not need to have the Colonel under anesthesia as long.

Cole arrived as he was moving John to the scanner. She followed in order to have a clear understanding of the challenges they may face. The scanner showed the tracks for both gunshot wounds were clear of bone fragments and the arteries were intact but they would need to be cleaned. John’s left knee and ankle showed some ligament damage, but that would need to be repaired arthroscopically once the swelling receded. The gash in his right thigh as well as several of the cuts on his hands and forearms were deep and needed stitches but would heal cleanly after being debrided.

“Doctor, the Colonel’s temp is up to 94.5.”

Cole glanced over at Carson. “We can take him in and do the bullet wounds first so we can reduce the time under sedation. That way the risk from hypothermia will be reduced.”

“Let’s do it.” Carson turned, heading for the scrub room when a moan caught his attention.

“Colonel … John, are ye with us?”

The moan came again, louder this time. John’s eyelids fluttered a moment before sliding open although they stayed at half-mast.

“Cars’n?”

“Aye, lad. How do you feel?”

“C-c-cold. Hrrts.”

“Aye, I know, but we’re gonna fix you right up. Go to sleep and it’ll all be over when you wake up.”

“’kay.”

Carson waited and made sure John had slipped back into sleep before he nodded at his anesthesiologist. Dorothy slipped the surgical sedative into John’s IV before moving to the head of the gurney where she could monitor his stats as he was moved to the OR.

Carson made short work of scrubbing in and was soon in the surgery. His roving gaze took in the Colonel’s vitals as it moved across his patient’s still form.

“Ach, lad, yer a right royal mess, but we’ll get ye sorted out.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carson swept his cap off and dropped it into the biohazard bin along with his gown. Linda appeared on his left with a hot cup of coffee.

“Colonel Sheppard’s team is in the waiting room.”

“Thanks, lass. They’re right where I expected them to be.”

Carson sipped his coffee as he trudged across the infirmary. Behind him, he could hear his nurses as they got John settled in post-op. Four pair of eyes focused on him as he stepped into the waiting area then took a seat.

“Well, the Colonel will be fine eventually.”

“Thank God.” Rodney let out a deep breath. “Sounds like your bone-rattling worked again, Carson.”

“Rodney, please.” Teyla placed her hand on her teammate’s arm. “How is John?”

“Other than the two gunshot wounds, there’s a long gash in his right leg which required several stitches, bruising to his face, arms, legs and back, along with numerous scratches and cuts, many of which had to be stitched closed.”

“Well, what do you expect when you tangle with the wildlife?”

Carson shook his head. “I’m … not certain that’s what happened. I removed bits of gravel and sand from the wounds, plus claws tend to leave bits of keratin in the wound and I found no traces of keratin, fur, or anything else which would originate from an animal.”

Teyla was the first to break the silence.

“Is it not possible that the turbulent waters washed those away?”

“Aye, ‘tis possible, but not likely. I’ve seen fur stay in a wound after the victim waltzed under a waterfall. Now, I have to report Colonel Sheppard’s condition to Mr. Woolsey and Major Lorne. They will be the ones to decide what to do with the information.” Carson stood. “Now afore ye ask, you can all see the Colonel for a few minutes, but only one o’ ye can stay until he’s out of recovery.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The three teammates were quiet as they peered in at their leader. After being assured that John was indeed in the land of the living, Rodney muttered something about sick days under his breath before he hurried off, chattering with Zelenka in the broken sentences the two men used. Ronon stepped forward and stood by John’s bed side, head bowed for a moment before he reached out, patted his ankle and left.

Teyla had settled one of the comfortable chairs near the bed so she would be near when John woke. Watching his sleeping face, her thoughts drifted to the nights they had spent together since coming together. Some of those nights they had simply enjoyed holding each other as they stared out at the icy waves while others had been filled with enough heat to melt the ice covering the planet. They were very professional throughout the day, but they made no effort to hide their relationship. Days like today, where they were off duty and out of the city, were rare as John was on call at all times.

A dark feeling settled in her stomach and in her heart. Something was not right. Kanaan’s story about an animal attack seemed plausible, but John’s pistol had still been in his holster and unfired when Carson’s nurses undressed him and placed the weapon in her keeping. John should have tried to defend himself had they been attacked. That he had not drawn his sidearm left only one possible explanation – his attacker was someone familiar to him.

Before her mind could follow that bleak path, a moan sounded from the bed. She stood and moved to stand by the bed where she could gaze on her beloved. “John?”

John’s eyes opened, but his beautiful hazel orbs were glassy and stared past her at something only he could see.

“No … Kanaan … don’t … no … no … NO!” At the last word, John bolted upright, the monitors shrilling. He blinked then collapsed back onto his pillows, his dark head tossing restlessly.

Teyla reached to hit the call button but heard hurried footsteps obviously summoned by the monitors.

Carson bustled in to the private room and made his way to the bed and its restless occupant. He silenced the monitors with one hand as he pulled his stethoscope out with the other.

“What happened?”

“John appeared to be waking but when he opened his eyes, he did not appear to see me. He said Kanaan’s name and the words no and don’t then he shouted and shot up from the bed before collapsing just as quickly.”

Carson listened to his heart and lungs and took his temperature. When the thermometer beeped, Carson looked at it and nodded. He jotted some notes on the tablet he carried then reached into the other pocket and removed a syringe and vial.

“Carson, does he have an infection?”

“Aye, lass.” He filled the syringe as they spoke. “The Colonel’s temp is up to 102 and I’d like to stop it afore it goes higher.”

Teyla left John’s side briefly to retrieve a bowl of water and some cloths. She soaked one and placed it on his forehead while she used the other to bathe his heated skin to try and reduce his temperature. Each time the first cloth warmed, she re-soaked it. While she wiped the sweat from his body, an idea came to Teyla. She fetched one of the small hand towels, soaked it and spread it across John’s torso.

Carson returned an hour later to check on his most frequent patient and smiled at Teyla’s ingenuity. He grabbed the thermometer and poked it gently in John’s ear.

“Carson, how is his temperature?”

“102.1. Still rising but not quickly. Keep up the good work, lass. If you have to, get one of the larger towels and fold it like ye did the head cloth so it will stay cool longer.”

“I shall do that. Thank you, Carson.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ronon slipped into the infirmary to see how John was doing and to check on Teyla. Last night his temperature had topped 103. Beckett had increased the dosage on the drugs he was pumping into their friend in an effort to break the fever.

The great room was dim as he maneuvered through the ward to John’s bed. The first thing he noticed was that Teyla’s chair was empty, which meant that she was in the bathroom or that Carson had made her leave for a while. The second thing he noticed was a dark shadow by John’s side near the IV. Curious, he called out softly.

“Hey, how’s he doing?”

The dark shape startled and turned, the night light beside the bed cast its glow on the figure’s face. Ronon was surprised to see Kanaan at John’s side. The two men were cordial, but they didn’t socialize. Kanaan gave him a nod then turned back to his observation. Ronon’s hackles rose at the furtiveness of the man’s behavior. Movement drew his attention and he was in time to see Kanaan injecting a dark fluid into John’s IV line.

“No!” Ronon leapt and crashed into Kanaan. He wrestled the Athosian to the floor where he continued to struggle. They rolled along the floor and crashed into John’s bed. Anger lent Ronon power and he rolled Kanaan away from the sick and injured pilot. He was finally able to pin him and Ronon slugged Kanaan hard across the jaw, leaving the man sprawled senseless on the floor. Ronon jumped up and hit the call button with one hand while he ripped the IV out with the other.

Emily, one of Carson’s newer nurses hurried through the doorway and stopped in disbelief. Ronon was standing guard over someone on the floor. Colonel Sheppard’s bed was askew, the IV line trailing to the floor and a trickle of blood marked where the needle had been pulled from the Colonel’s flesh. She turned the lights up as she strode into the room. “Ronon, what the heck …?”

“Check Sheppard. Kanaan messed with his IV.”

The alarm on the monitor chose that moment to go off as John’s respirations decreased and caused his oxygen saturation to drop. Carson came at a run and stopped dead, momentarily stunned by the scene before him until reflex and training took over. He grabbed an oxygen mask and settled it over the Colonel’s mouth and nose, hoping he wouldn’t have to intubate. “Emily, get another line started. Kari, get a blood sample then take it and the old IV set to the lab and get it analyzed. Susan, call Major Lorne an’ get a security team down here.” Carson examined John’s hand where Ronon had yanked the IV out. He placed a gauze pad on the wound while he went to get a suture kit.

“He gonna be alright?”

“Aye, lad. That was quick thinkin’ on yer part to pull the IV out although the Colonel willna be too happy wi’ ye as it added three more stitches to his collection.”

“At least he’ll be alive to kick my ass.”

“There is that.” Carson tied off the sutures and wrapped John’s hand. “Now, can ye tell me what happened?”

“I’d like to hear that as well.” Lorne announced as he walked in, a group of SO’s trailing behind. Two of the Marines placed a set of zip cuffs on Kanaan then proceeded to search the unconscious Athosian.

“Simmons, Walker, take him to the holding cells.”

“Major, he may be injured. I need to have him checked over first.”

Lorne turned; his frank gaze meeting Carson’s concerned one. “Look, Doc, I know you’re doing your job, but he just assaulted my Commanding Officer and I’m not going to leave him anywhere near Colonel Sheppard. I don’t want his job. Hell, I only handle a small portion of his job when he’s injured and I think he should be nominated for sainthood for keeping this madhouse in one piece.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He either goes to the holding cell or he stays here, in heavy restraints and in an induced coma. Your choice.”

Carson stared at Sheppard’s XO for a moment then let his shoulders slump in submission. “Can I send a medic to check him over?”

“Sure, Doc.

Ronon opened his mouth to relay the tale when another commotion interrupted. Rodney popped through the door, took in the disarray and sat down with a huff.

“Oh God, we can’t even leave him in the infirmary without him getting in trouble.”

“Rodney, hush, this was none o’ the Colonel’s doing. Now, Ronon, go on.”

Ronon spelled out the series of events. When he was done, silence ruled.

“Where’s Teyla?”

A quick search of the area revealed the presence of the fourth member of Team Sheppard asleep on one of the beds behind a screen. Carson tried to rouse her but only got a few twitches for his trouble. He ordered a blood sample taken and had the unconscious Athosian placed on the bed next to John’s.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teyla radiated displeasure as she stalked through the halls of Atlantis towards the brig. Hiding beneath that was a huge mountain of worry. After waking from the drugged drink Kanaan had brought her, Teyla would have welcomed an invasion by the Genii or Wraith so she would have an outlet for her anger. John’s health was already compromised from the gunshot wounds, but the liquefied _dakura_ leaf Kanaan injected into his IV had made it worse. Currently, her beloved was in the infirmary, burning with fever and fighting off a growing case of pneumonia while trying to heal his other injuries.

She nodded to the security officers on duty as she entered. She stopped in front of the cage and looked at its occupant. Kanaan was seated calmly in the middle of the cell, hands clasped in front of his stomach.

“Why?”

Kanaan raised his face to look at her, his expression serene.

“To what do you refer?”

“Why did you attempt to kill Colonel Sheppard?”

“I did no such thing. He appeared to be having trouble sleeping. The _dakura_ leaf was only meant to help.”

“It interfered with his breathing and he is now very ill.” Teyla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That was not what I was referring to. Why did you shoot John?”

Kanaan shot to his feet. “Oh, so it is John now? He has taken my place as Torren’s father. Shall he also take my place in your bed?” He stared at her for a moment, his gaze sharp and focused. She did not notice his mental touch until he got clumsy. She shut him out, but it was too late. “I see that he has. You went to him and offered your body to him like a female dray in heat. These Lanteans have corrupted you. You are not Athosian, not any longer!”

Teyla rose to her full height. “It is true that I approached John, but I am still Athosian. It is you that have forsaken our ways. It is traditional that a man initiates a relationship by expressing his interest to the woman. There is nothing in our traditions that says that the man must call it out for everyone to hear. Some things are best said when no words are said at all.” Once again she drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “As for Torren, you have shown little interest in being a part of his life. You hate what you have become at Michael’s hands. Our Gift scares you and Torren will be stronger than either of us when he is older. The Lanteans have a saying – Any man can be a father, but it takes a special one to be a Dad.”

Teyla spun into motion and stalked along the front of the cell. “You and I shared a night together, finding comfort with each other in the ways of a man and a woman, but that is all. I care for you, but I do not love you. Ever since I met him, John has been courteous, kind and treated me as his equal. He told me numerous times how he felt for me, but I did not hear him.”

She stopped in front of him, upset that she had let him get to her. “You lost the right to have a voice in what happens in Torren’s life and mine when you presented me with an ultimatum. You expected me to leave Atlantis and all that I have accomplished and return to New Athos with you and be content as a farmer’s wife. You desired for me to fade into the background and be unremarkable. That is not who I was nor who I am and is not the life I have chosen for myself or my son. I wish him to grow and have the choice to become the type of man that he is meant to be. If he chooses to be a farmer like his father then that will be his choice. Likewise, if he chooses to become a pilot like his Dad then that will also be his choice.”

Teyla started to walk away when Kanaan called out.

“You asked why I shot _Colonel Sheppard_?” he sneered. “I shot him because he has ruined my life. He woke the Wraith! It is because of him that Athos was decimated and that Michael existed. It is because of him that I was turned into a thing! It is because of him that my son does not love me or run to me when he needs comfort!”

Hearing his words, Teyla recognized what pushed him to act as he did. “It is because Torren reached for John when he scraped his knee. Torren had no expectation of comfort from you and would not accept it because you are almost a stranger to him. You only have yourself to blame for his refusal. He would have accepted Doctor McKay’s awkward attempts at comfort before turning to you as McKay at least bothers to acknowledge his presence and spend time with him.”

Teyla moved to leave then stopped. “If you had killed him, I would have killed you in return.”

“Why, because I would have killed your lover?” Kanaan spat.

Teyla shook her head. “No, because he is my _shareen_.”

Teyla walked out, head high, accompanied by Kanaan’s incoherent screams.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that have stayed with me. My plot kitty appreciates the kudos. He says they're better than catnip.  
> My thanks to Mysra for waving her beta wand over this story! Any further mistakes are mine.

John drifted into wakefulness, his mind felt as though it was wrapped in cotton. He blinked and took in his surroundings. Lying in the infirmary and on good drugs, check. IV, nasal cannula, and other tubes and wires, check. Bulky bandages on arm, leg, knee and ankle, check. Warm weight on right arm, che … hm? He turned his head enough to see Teyla slumped on the side of his bed, her head pillowed on her arms which happened to be wrapped around his.

Even though they had lived side by side for years, it was rare that John caught Teyla asleep. Since he didn’t feel like moving and waking his various injuries, he decided to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes – Teyla gazing. Her face was turned towards him, lashes dusting the top of her cheeks. Faint laugh lines radiated outwards from the corner of her eye to trail off in the golden silk of her skin. The corners of her mouth crinkled as if she smiled at something in her dream. John hoped she was dreaming of him. Their relationship was still very new but it went deep into his soul and it would kill him to lose her. Seeing her luscious lips made him want to taste them. He twitched and regretted it as fire awakened in his body and he squirmed as he tried to hold in a groan. He didn’t realize he’d woken her until a hand slid beneath his neck and a straw slipped inside his mouth.

“Drink, John. Small sips. It will help.”

He did as she told him and the cough that had been building in his chest calmed. He opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and gazed at his angel of mercy. “Thanks, Teyla.”

“You are welcome, John.” She leaned over and kissed him lightly. “It is good to see you finally awake.”

“What happened?”

Teyla’s face smoothed out. “What do you remember?”

John closed his eyes and a furrow appeared in his forehead. “We went on a picnic, all of us except Rodney. Torren fell an’ skinned his knee. Kanaan and I went lookin’ for rocks. I fell near the river when some of them moved under me, messed up my knee an’ ankle.”

Teyla held the cup of water for him again.

“I tried to get Kanaan’s attention but he didn’t seem to hear me. I crawled to the shore an’ found a branch I could use as a crutch. Made my way back to the grass an’ stopped to rest ‘fore I tried to get up the hill so I could yell for help.”

“Why did you not use your radio?”

“Lost it when I fell.”

“What occurred next?”

John opened his eyes. The hazel orbs were tinged with pain, but free of the glassiness of fever. “Kanaan snatched my makeshift crutch then shot me. Twice. Said he was taking back his son’s love then pulled the trigger.”

“John, I am so sorry.” Teyla bowed her head. “It is because of me and Torren that you are injured.”

John fumbled along the railing until he located the bed control. Being upright made his arm ache but it was worth the pain to be able to look Teyla in the face. He hated lying on his back while trying to have a serious conversation. He reached out and caressed her cheek. “No. You do not apologize for his actions. Ever. He made you choose then decided that he didn’t like your choice when he realized it didn’t include him.” He shifted and winced as his stitches pulled. “You won’t let me blame myself for waking the Wraith, so you don’t get to blame yourself for this.”

Teyla raised her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “John, I …”

John slid his thumb over to seal her lips. “Ssshh.” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “We both know how bad I am with words, so let me finish.” His hand moved from her cheek to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. “I love you so much. You’ve given me a chance at the happiness that was always just beyond my grasp.”

Teyla smiled and sat on the edge of John’s bed. “John Sheppard, you may prefer deeds to words, but when you do use them, your words are as beautiful and valuable as the finest gems.” She placed her hands along his bristled jaw and kissed him. The kiss started out light but quickly flared to a deep, fiery passion that blocked out the rest of the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carson was making his rounds and saving his most frequent patient for last when Ronon, Rodney, Lorne and Woolsey invaded his domain. Before he could even open his mouth to question their presence although he guessed they were here to visit John, Rodney made a preemptive strike.

“Carson, is Sheppard awake yet?”

“I don’t know Rodney. I was headed fer the Colonel’s room when the lot o’ ye waltzed in.”

“If you don’t mind, Doctor, perhaps we could accompany you?”

Carson bobbed his head. “Certainly, Mr. Woolsey.”

Carson felt like a mother duck with a brood of younglings trailing behind as he made his way through the infirmary. They passed several members of his staff who were smiling at the sight. He smiled as he imagined the four men as ducks – Ronon would be the big one that got his way, Rodney the greedy one that ate anything that fell in his reach, Woolsey the fastidious one that always preened, and Lorne would be the quiet one that watched over the others. He added John and Teyla to the mix and his smile grew wider. Teyla would mother the flock and make them behave and John, he would be the heart of the flock, the one that brought them together and made them a force to be reckoned with.

They reached the Colonel’s room. Carson opened the door then stopped. Rodney banged into him and they both would have fallen if not for Ronon’s quick reflexes.

“Carson, what …”

Carson glared at the irascible astrophysicist. “Hush, Rodney.”

“Wha…”

Any other words that were about to tumble from Rodney’s lips were muffled behind Ronon’s hand as they crowded the doorway.

John was indeed awake, but both he and Teyla were oblivious to anyone else. Carson was surprised that the room wasn’t fogged up considering how engaged the two were. He shoved backwards which forced the rest to back step and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Carson squared his shoulders and knocked before opening the door again.

This time, Teyla was seated on the edge of John’s bed fixing her hair while John watched with a barely disguised gleam in his eye.

“Well, Colonel, how are we this evening?”

John tipped his chin down, his eyes narrowing at Carson’s chipper tone. Carson knew that look. His first entry hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“ _We_ are fine, but _I_ wouldn’t mind a treat from your bag of tricks.”

“Move aside please lass, an’ let me examine the Colonel.”

“Certainly, Carson.”

Teyla moved to speak with Ronon while Carson examined John.

“Well, Colonel, yer fever’s finally broke and there’s only a tiny bit of congestion remainin’. I need to change the bandages, but that can wait a while.”

“Thanks, Carson.” John focused on the silent group by the door. “Nice of you guys to visit.”

“No problem, Sheppard.”

“It was no problem, Colonel.” Woolsey stated.

“We had to come verify that you were still in one piece and not sporting any extra pieces. Who knows what side effects you get from rattling the bones of alien chickens?”

“Well, we’ll see how many extra holes yer sportin’ after yer next physical. I’ve got a couple o’ new nurses that need practice drawin’ blood an’ I thank ye fer volunteerin’ Rodney.”

John stared at the look on Rodney’s face then burst into laughter which he immediately regretted. The pain from his wounds, which had dulled down to a background throb, roared to life and stole his breath. Carson shoved a pillow against his chest, which John strangled as he rode the wave of pain until it ebbed. “What happened with Kanaan?”

Carson, Rodney and Ronon suddenly found the floor interesting. Teyla met his gaze with a frown.

“Kanaan has requested the _Rite of Juris_. Halling has agreed.” Woolsey said

“I’m guessing that means he gets to face his accuser.”

“I am sorry, John, but it is his right.”

“Hey, I understand. At least this time he won’t have a Beretta pointed at me.” John moved to sit up, but Carson placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Stay still, lad. The hearing is not for another week. Halling was adamant that you be on your way to recovery.”

John relaxed back into his pillows. “So what happens during this trial?”

“Halling and the village elders shall hear the facts of the incident.” Woolsey said. “They will call upon each person involved in the matter and question them as to the events. With the exception of the accused, each person involved in the matter is kept separate from the proceedings until they are called upon.”

“I can do that. It sounds similar to a lot of our trial systems on Earth.”

Woolsey tugged on his jacket. “It is. I am very irritated by Kanaan’s actions. There is no logical excuse for this.”

John shrugged carefully. “True, but when did logic ever matter when it comes to fulfilling one’s desires?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, John lay dozing in bed when Teyla hurried in, Torren perched on her hip.

“John, I hate to disturb your rest, but Richard has requested my assistance with a trade negotiation and Amelia is on duty.”

John raised his arms. “You don’t have to ask. I’ll be glad to watch Torren.”

“Da.” Torren cried as Teyla situated him on John’s bed.

Teyla grasped one chubby hand and shook it gently. “Torren, be good and do not crawl on your Daddy. He has a boo boo and you may make it worse.”

Torren’s big brown eyes shifted from Teyla to John. “You haf a boo boo?”

John nodded. “Yeah, but I’m getting better.”

Torren looked up at his mother. “You kiss dem an’ make Da’s boo boo’s bettah?”

Teyla blushed. “I have kissed them several times. Perhaps you need to hug Da to help him heal.”

Torren stood and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. “I luf you, Da. You need a get bettah.”

John wrapped his good arm around Torren. “I love you too, pal.”

Teyla planted a kiss on John’s forehead then hurried off.

John and Torren played until Torren grew sleepy. John shifted in the bed in order to make room for the toddler. He thought Torren was asleep and was headed that direction himself when Torren spoke.

“Da, why Kanaan hurt you?”

John was shocked. He wondered where Torren picked up the information. He was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. “Well, Kanaan is mad because he lost something precious and instead of trying to find it, he took his anger out on me.”

“That bad.”

John buried his nose in Torren’s soft curls. “Yes, that was very bad.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week later, John hobbled down the ramp of Jumper Two. Lorne was on a mission so Carson had volunteered to fly John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and Woolsey to New Athos. John had lodged a token protest, but gave in gracefully before Carson pulled out the big needles. Reaching the soft grass, John had to squash the urge to see how deep of an indent Carson had left. His landing had made some of Rodney’s look positively gentle.

“Don’t even think it, Colonel. Not all of us are expert pilots such as yerself.” Carson said from behind John.

John glanced over his shoulder, an expression of innocence upon his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Doc.”

“Aye, see that you don’t.”

Jinto approached from the trees and bowed. “Colonel Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Doctor Beckett, Doctor McKay, Specialist Dex, Director Woolsey, thank you for coming. If you will follow me I shall take you to the Gather tent.”

John normally enjoyed the walk to the village, but the reason for today’s visit put a damper on the trip. They left the trees and entered the cleared area where the fields were. On any given day there was usually a handful of Athosians working amongst the crops. Today there wasn’t a soul in sight.

Jinto led them to a group of small tents encircled by several villagers armed with stunners. John hesitated at seeing the weapons as they had been asked to only bring sidearms. No one said anything about knives, which was good, seeing as John had one on his belt and several others hidden. Ronon had his usual assortment and Teyla had a long blade strapped to either calf in addition to one on her belt.

“Peace, they are here for your protection. There have been … instances where a friend or relative tried to …”

“Stack the odds?” John suggested.

“Yes, that is it. So now we post guards who have no close ties to either party.” Jinto said. “Colonel, this tent is yours.” He gestured to the next one. “Teyla, that tent is yours. Ronon, Doctor Beckett, yours are to either side. Doctor McKay, Director Woolsey, you may observe from inside the Gather tent.”

John slipped inside and settled on the low couch. He wanted to pace, but his leg bothered him if he did too much walking. Two days ago, Halling and the three Elders who would sit in judgement came to Atlantis to instruct them on the process. According to Athosian law, the accused got to tell his story first then the accuser and any witnesses. He heard rustling outside as first Ronon then Carson were led inside to testify. A barely perceptible swish heralded Teyla’s passage through the grass. The interior of the tent was dim and relaxing, but John stayed on guard.

The tent flap was flipped open and Jinto stuck his head in. “Colonel, it is time.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for staying the course with me through the long delay. Thanks to all of you for the lovely kudos. My plot kitty really appreciates them!  
> Special thanks to Mysra for her awesome beta and to DorothyOz for asking for this story. And thanks to all of you for reading my little tale! I love you ALL!!!

John stood and locked his knees as his leg protested the movement. The painful throb dissipated and John moved forward. He took his time walking to the big tent in order to avoid further injury to his leg. Two guards flanked the entrance and Jinto opened the flap for him. John ducked to step through, careful to keep his eyes up as one would when bowing to an opponent.

Teyla, Ronon, and Carson were seated to one side. Rodney was on the other with Woolsey, minding a video camera. The IOA and the SGC had requested reports of the proceedings and Rodney decided that video would be better. He had also recorded the meeting with the Elders days ago.

John made his way to the witness seat and waited. Elma, one of the matrons of the village, stepped forward with a wreath of thorny _Viala_ blossoms and placed it on the table before John. At her gesture, he gently placed his left hand upon it, the thorns pricking his fingertips. Halling had explained their unique property – the flowers would wilt if someone touching them told a lie.

“Colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis, do you vow by all you hold sacred that only truth shall cross your lips during this _Rite of Juris_?”

“I do so vow.”

“Colonel, please relate the events of your encounter with Kanaan of Athos.”

John related the entire day’s events starting with his handing Kanaan the pistol in the Gateroom to his staggering exodus to the river in order to escape. Because John had yet to fill out his official incident report, much of his tale was new material to his friends.

Silence fell as he uttered his last words, but it didn’t last long.

“Lies! He utters lies!”

Elder Penna turned his cool gaze upon Kanaan. “Kanaan, you shall be silent unless you have proof. The _Viala_ blossoms stayed open throughout his testimony.” He pointed at the wreath, which still sat before John, softly gleaming in the dim interior of the tent.

“He has poisoned my son against me with his honeyed lies. He actively keeps my son from me and has seduced Teyla to his bed.”

John narrowed his eyes at Kanaan’s statements, his jaw clenched to hold back the words he longed to throw in the other man’s face.

“What proof do you have of this?” Penna said.

“Bring my son here and have him choose.”

“No.” John stood, his body tensed for a fight, his left hand still upon the _Viala_ blossoms. “I will not allow Torren John to be brought here so you can twist his feelings. You made Teyla choose because you hate what you’ve become. I won’t allow you to do the same to Torren.”

“I love my son,” Kanaan cried.

John relaxed into a pose that he’d perfected to make people underestimate him. “Since you love him so much, why can’t you call him by his name? It’s easy. Torren John Emmagan. See how simple that was,” he drawled. “Or if that’s too much, you could call him Torren or even TJ. He’ll answer to any of the three.”

Kanaan let out an incoherent roar and charged at John only to be held back by some of the guards. He tried to shake them off, but they held firm.

“Kanaan, you will control yourself,” Elder Penna demanded. “Colonel Sheppard has spoken the truth,” He glanced at the other two elders and received silent nods. “Kanaan, you are guilty and shall be held accountable under the Old Laws.”

Kanaan calmed with a visible effort, anger visible in his eyes. John watched impassively from his position at the front of the tent. The guards released their hold on Kanaan when he quit fighting them.

Kanaan took a deep breath and stepped forward two paces. “I reject the findings of the _Juris_. I call for the _Rite of Macto_.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Forty minutes later, John was still reeling from the speed at which the Athosians had moved. The Gather tent had quickly emptied; chairs and tables disappearing with alacrity. The sides rolled up and the tables and benches were turned on their sides to form a barrier. Two openings remained, one on either side, for John and Kanaan to enter the circle.

During the tent’s transformation, John had taken Teyla aside and demanded to know what was happening.

“Kanaan has refused to accept the ruling of the elders. He has called for a trial by combat.” Teyla said; her eyes downcast.

“Combat?” Carson asked. “Is there not some way to stop this?”

Teyla shook her head. “There is not.”

John reached out to Teyla and Carson. “Relax, will ya? I’m not on my death bed. I can handle this.”

“Colonel, yer not back to fighting weight yet and yer wounds aren’t fully healed. Too much strain could tear them open again.” Carson shifted towards Teyla. “Can he have a champion?”

Teyla’s shoulders drooped. “Not in this circumstance. John would have to be infirm to be allowed a champion.”

“Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be alright. It’s not a fight to the death. Trust me.”

“Oh god, he’s gonna die,” Rodney said.

“Thanks, McKay, I can feel the love.”

A drumbeat sounded. The contest was about to start.

John shucked off his jacket and handed it to Rodney. He also removed his watch and his dog tags and placed those in Teyla’s care. He wanted nothing that would hinder his movements. He stepped into the ring and the barrier closed behind him.

“Friends, family, and guests, you are here to witness the ancient _Rite of Macto_ between Kanaan of Athos and John Sheppard of Atlantis,” Elder Penna announced from his seat outside the barrier. He turned towards John. “John Sheppard, as challenged, the choice of weapon is yours.”

“Bantos.”

“He may use mine,” Halling called as he tossed the sticks to John after Jinto fetched them from their tent.

Kanaan’s were lobbed in after one of his acquaintances fetched them.

Elder Penna picked up a delicate chime and a small hammer as John and Kanaan fell into their starting positions. “You may begin.” He struck the chime and a clear tone sounded from it.

John rolled his wrists as he and Kanaan circled, each watching the other for a sign of movement. John smirked and made a come-hither motion with one of his sticks. Kanaan’s mouth twisted and he charged. John braced and caught the wild swings. He also managed to deliver several good blows of his own. He let Kanaan wear himself down through anger and temper.

“It’s different this time, isn’t it?” John asked at one point when Kanaan backed off for a breather. John could feel the ache in his muscles from the exertion, but his breathing was steady and his leg was holding for now, adrenaline masking any pain. “I can walk and you don’t have a gun.”

Kanaan growled and rushed John. John danced backward, but Kanaan managed to land a hard blow on the half-healed wound on his right leg. He grimaced in pain as he hobbled backwards while blocking.

“What was that about walking, Colonel?” Kanaan spat as they circled once again. “I do not need a gun to destroy you.”

“Teyla will never take you back, and she sure as hell won’t trust you with Torren.”

“I told Torren that I shot you because it was the only way to save him.”

Well, that answered that mystery. Kanaan spilled the beans himself. Torren, with a child’s built-in BS detector, realized he was being fed a pack of lies. That explained the question that day in the infirmary. “Yeah, well, he didn’t believe you and he told me you did a bad thing.”

John spotted the moment Kanaan snapped. He met Kanaan’s berserker rage with a flurry of moves. The sticks met so often that the sound merged into a continuous stream. Warmth trickling down his right leg and twinges of pain from his left knee told John he needed to finish this. He dipped deep within himself, to the dark core that allowed him to kill and allowed it to take over. His strikes became faster and more precise and in short order, Kanaan was on his back, blood oozing from several cuts, John’s boot planted firmly in the center of his chest.

“Do you yield?” John asked.

Kanaan spat and struggled to dislodge John. John shifted, his combat boot pressing harder into his opponent’s chest.

“Do you yield?”

Kanaan snarled, grabbed John’s foot and twisted as he rolled. John felt his knee give as he fell. Unfortunately for Kanaan, he had misjudged John’s position and flexibility and John fell atop him. John quickly took advantage of the situation and drove the point of his elbow into Kanaan’s solar plexus. Kanaan pushed him aside as he gasped for breath.

John decided enough was enough as the younger man rose to his knees still struggling to draw a full breath. He scrambled across the ground and wrapped his arms around Kanaan’s neck in a chokehold.

“Do you yield?” John asked for the third time.

Kanaan clawed at John’s arm, but he couldn’t get leverage. John tightened his grip and Kanaan’s movements grew more frantic and jerky. “Yield or I snap your neck,” John whispered, his voice dark and low.

Kanaan smacked the dirt three times with one hand, defeat evident in his posture.

Elder Penna stood and rapped his staff three times. “Kanaan has yielded. I declare his challenge void and his standing forfeit. Colonel Sheppard, as the wronged party, his life is yours. What would you have us do with him?”

John released the hold and shoved Kanaan away from him. John staggered to his feet, his damaged knee throbbing in time with his pulse. He took a step and would have fallen if not for Ronon’s timely intervention. John grasped the back of Ronon’s shirt in his left hand as Ronon’s arm hooked around his back. “Don’t kill him. Do whatever is traditional in these circumstances.”

“Very well,” Elder Penna said. He waved a pair of burly Athosians over and they yanked the bleeding and still-gasping Kanaan to his feet. “Kanaan, you are hereby exiled from the People of Athos. You will be escorted to your tent and allowed to take with you any possessions that you can carry upon your person. From this day forward, you are no longer an Athosian. All doors shall be shut to you. No hand shall reach out to you. Your words shall not be heard.” The Elder nodded to the pair holding Kanaan. “Take him to his tent. Stay with him as he packs then escort him to the Ring of the Ancestors.”

John tuned out the rest of the proceedings as the pain in his knee demanded his attention.

Carson bustled up and took his other side. “Help me get him to a bench.”

John zoned out for a moment as Ronon and Carson moved him. Next thing he knew, Ronon was holding him against his chest while Carson examined his knee.

“Lad, I’m going to give you something to take the edge off so I can examine you without getting kicked,” Carson said as he rummaged in his pack.

John leaned back and let Carson do his job. He barely noticed the prick of the needle as the doc gave him the promised painkiller. The relief as it hit his system was palpable and he relaxed further, not even flinching when Carson performed his exam.

“Well, lad, you made a right mess of your knee. You’re gonna need surgery again.”

Aw, crap. “Can’t you just wrap it and let it heal?” John asked with a bit of a whine in his voice. “I’ll even use crutches and stay off it.”

Carson drew a brace out of his pack and fastened it around John’s knee. “You’ll be doin’ that anyway.” He paused and looked up at John. “Do you want to fly again?”

John thought about rolling his eyes then decided against it. No need to antagonize the Keeper of the Big Needles. “Of course, Doc.”

“Then you need surgery. Otherwise, you will never walk without a limp and will possibly need a cane.”

The thought of being hobbled and grounded scared John more than any Wraith ever could. “Fine.”

“Good choice,” Carson said and patted him on the thigh.

A discreet cough from behind them drew the group’s attention.

John looked up at Elma and nodded for her to come closer.

“Colonel Sheppard, I have come with an invitation from the Elders for you and your friends to join them for the evening meal.”

“I’d love to Elma, but I’ll have to take a rain check on it.”

John saw the confusion cross her face at the expression before Teyla crossed to her side and whispered in the older woman’s ear.

“Ah, I shall tender your regrets to the Elders. You shall come another time once your injuries are healed.”

John bowed his head in an approximation of the Athosian greeting. Elma returned the gesture and left.

“Do you need a stretcher, Colonel?” Carson asked and it was clear from his tone what he’d prefer John’s answer to be.

“Nah. I can make it to the jumper,” John replied with a half grin.

“Figures, but I had to try.”

With Ronon on one side and Carson on the other, John did make it back to the jumper. Teyla unfurled a sleeping blanket and spread it on one of the benches. Ronon and Carson eased him onto the pad so he could stretch his leg out. John closed his eyes as the combination of the painkiller and the adrenaline crash sucked him under.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke to the gentle beeping of a heart monitor and the scents of the infirmary. His foggy brain refused to divulge how he’d gotten there until he shifted slightly. The sharp stab of pain from his knee cleared the fog away.

The _Rite_ _of Macto_.

A rustle sounded nearby and John cracked one eye open as someone clasped his wrist to check his pulse. Finding the light too bright, the eye snapped shut and John reached out mentally to lower it.

“Ach, Colonel, I wish you wouldna do that.”

John opened both eyes this time to find Carson at his side.

“Sorry, Doc,” he whispered.

He must’ve blinked as a straw touched his lips and he hadn’t seen Carson move.

“Here, lad, small sips.”

John was more than happy to indulge until Carson set it aside. “In my defense Doc, you know I always wake up with headaches.”

“Aye, tis true. I’ll forgive yeh then.” Carson prodded his knee. “How’s the knee on a scale of one to ten?”

John wiggled tentatively. “Five.”

Carson beamed at him, a knowing look on his face. “So a nine then?”

John sighed. “Seven, maybe seven and a half.”

“Which means anyone else would be begging for relief,” Carson said as he held up a syringe. “So, you won’t want this then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Carson injected the painkiller into his IV. “Well, you’ll be happy to know the surgery was a success. You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

John snuggled into his pillows, the drug already making him drowsy. “Thanks, Doc.”

Carson chuckled as he straightened the blankets. “Just remember that when you’re in PT.”

John would have replied, but he was asleep once again; dreams of himself, Teyla and Torren filling his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Epilogue

The breeze that had been refreshing when they stepped through the Gate was picking up. John glanced up and saw the dark clouds moving in overhead. This was only his third trip through the Gate since the Kanaan debacle and he was trying for a record of coming back without injuries. Bad weather would make that much harder.

“There’s a storm coming.” John let his gaze rove across the plain. “McKay, any other energy signatures?”

“Just some low-level signs. Could be Ancient tech. If it is, there’s not much energy left.”

John looked up as a rumble sounded overhead. “What a great ending to a lousy day.” The Ancient ruins had been a bust, plus he had about a dozen bug bites that were itching like crazy. Fortunately, they were only an hour from the Gate, so he could get a hot shower and have the bites looked at soon.

The wind whipped up suddenly and Teyla cast a glance over her shoulder. “We should hurry. The storm is moving in faster.”

Shifting into a jog, P90 tucked under his arm, John felt Ronon and Teyla do the same.

Rodney, being his usual self, started grumbling immediately. “Dammit Sheppard, I am not a race horse!”

“Just imagine that Wraith are chasing you.”

Rodney shot a glare at Ronon. “Thanks a lot.” Nevertheless, he put his tablet away and picked up his pace.

Trying to beat the storm to the Gate turned into a race that they lost. The rain started halfway there, coming down in wind-blown sheets.

“Great – tired, bitten, wet and empty-handed. I’m not letting you pick vacation spots, McKay.” John quipped as Rodney approached the DHD.

“Oh yeah, blame me! I did this just so I could ruin your day!” Even snarking back, Rodney’s hands were entering the address.

John felt a tingling in the air just as a bolt of lightning struck nearby. “Hurry up! I don’t want to add fried to the list!”

“Got it!” With those words, the wormhole engaged and Rodney scrambled for the gate.

John knew he didn’t have to tell Teyla or Ronon, as they were just ahead of him. Just before they hit the event horizon, John felt the tingle again, but much stronger. _Oh hell, not again!_

\-- Continued in **_Lightning Strikes_** \--

 

 

 


End file.
